Seizure
by Corruputed-Ink
Summary: ORIGINALLY A KINK MEME Phoenix and Miles are going head to head in court...But...something peculiar happens bringing old friends, nearer...


_**HEAR YE! HEAR YE! I am the author of this work but i DO NOT OWN phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth, The Judge, Mike Meekins etc. They is be capcoms!**_

_**KTHXBAI!  
**_

**Seizure**

Phoenix Wright straightened his red tie and wiped back his perspiration into his already slick hair. This was going well, but it was only half the battle. His client had already stopped fainting in the middle of cross examination and was now able to relay facts in a efficient manner. However, Edgeworth's witnesses were starting to show signs of pressure, as was Edgeworth.

Although Phoenix didn't relish in Edgeworth's defeat, it sure as hell made him feel a hell of a lot better to see that vein in his temple pulse and to watch his perfectly parted hair spring up with moisture.

Edgeworth took another sip of water from his glass, and made a sweeping motion through his hair as the Judge once again picked a perfectly good hole in the witnesses testimony.

The witness, an elderly lady in her nineties who wore spectacles as thick as cola bottle bases and had claimed to spot his client at a range of 12 metres killing the victim.

This couldn't be going better if it was on a Hawaiian beach and Phoenix was sipping punch whilst being massaged by a pair of dusky maidens who were wearing nothing but a pair of...

"Mr. Wright? Do you wish to cross examine?"

Phoenix looked at the judge and went to answer when he heard a feeble voice from across the room.

"Your honour," Came the unusual shaky voice of Miles Edgeworth as he gripped onto the wooden edge of the bar. "May I request a twenty minute comfort break please?"

Phoenix studied him for a second. Trying to take in this bizarre sight, that was on a bar of Father Christmas being shaved bald and clean and being made over on Oprah. It just DIDN'T happen.

He looked pale and sweaty, and looking as if he were about to keel--

Suddenly, Miles Edgeworth disappeared from his plinth as the same shocked noise echoed around the court room. Miles Edgeworth had collapsed.

At once the judge stood up and banged his gavel down hard, trying to force some order into the chaotic courtroom.

"Order! I demand Order!" he declared as court bailiff's, ushers and other court personnel gathered round.

"Call 911!" One usher called out, prompting Phoenix into action. He dashed across the floor to the other side of the court.

He peered over the bar to see Miles Edgeworth unconscious on the floor, a court usher loosening his cravat quickly to let him breathe clearly.

"What's happened?!" Phoenix asked, almost shrilly.

"He's passed out." An usher replied near impatiently.

"Yeah! But why?!"

"....Wright...must you be so Cacophonous?" came a weak sounding voice.

"Edgeworth..." Phoenix called softly,moving forwards but being stopped by the bar, he took a few steps back and cleared the bar in a jump.

"Now really!" declared the judge in response to Wright's disrespect for the pomp and ceremony the room evoked.

Phoenix knelt beside his fallen friend and instinctively took his hand.

"Miles, you're sick, do you know what's happened?" began Phoenix softly.

Miles' eyes seemed to tauten, the skin around them sweaty, the colour an unhealthy yellow.

"I have...abdominal pain." He groaned softly, pain breaking up his voice as he writhed feebly on the floor.

"Could it be food poisoning?" Phoenix asked.

"Do me a favour, Wright. I eat good, well prepared, in-date food, unlike yourself."

Even when ill, Edgeworth's disdainful tone was unmistakably irritated by the mere suggestion he could have eaten below par food.

"Not necessarily Prosecutor-Pal!" began Gumshoe most hesitantly. "I once ate a lobster and it gave me the green-apple splatters for a whole we--"

Edgeworth groaned in pain, drawing his knees up to his stomach.

"An ambulance is on its way." A Bailiff promised softly.

Miles gazed weakly around him, everything seemed blurred around the edges, as if he were wearing his fathers glasses.

He closed his eyes wearily, just opening them seemed an enormous challenge.

"Stay with us Edgeworth." Phoenix prompted, squeezing his hand.

"...I don't require...you to..." he panted softly. Suddenly, his head tilted back and his whole body became rigid.

"Miles?!" Phoenix began, resting back on his knees as his hand was abruptly shed.

Edgeworth's eyes had closed all but for a strip of white that was showing as he stiffened his entire body outwards.

"He's having a seizure!" cried an usher.

"CLEAR THE COURT!" declared the Judge a final, and more adamant time as the final few patrons of the court left muttering.

"Seizure?" asked Phoenix, his eyebrows knitting together.

"He ain't no elliptic, pal!" Phoenix heard Gumshoe butt in.

"Its not always epilepsy." He heard another person reply before kneeling down. It was a certain Director Hotti.

"Oh Christ. Not you." groaned Phoenix. "You couldn't tell the difference between a spot and a plague boil."

"No, we have lots of people in the clinic with Seizures." Hotti replied, scratching his scalp almost hesitantly.

"What do you mean? Its not always epilepsy?" Phoenix replied.

"Anything, a brain tumour, hypoglycaemia, poisoning."

"Poisoning?"

As if on perfect cue Miles began to shake violently, all of his limbs, shaking violently. His head banging against the wooden varnished floor.

Phoenix took his hands and placed it under Miles' head, the soft hair, now saturated in sweat.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway Mr. Hotti!" Asked the Judge who was still standing in his own box looking down upon the proceedings like some kind of Norse God.

Hotti gave a sickly grin.

"I was hoping Miss. Von Karma would be here...Or Miss. Fey."

"Ew..." Phoenix replied, holding Miles' head.

"Paramedics! Coming through!"

Again,with perfect timing Miles stopped fitting, his pale face slack and relaxed, his eyes still beneath their lids and his breathing deep, shaky, but slow.

"He's had a fit!" Phoenix yelled at the paramedics.

"Epileptic?" one asked, kneeling down.

"No. Not that we know of." Phoenix replied, letting Miles' head back down to the floor.

"POLICE, STOP!"

Everyone stopped and looked towards that the doors that had just been kicked open.

Mike Meekins ran to the proceedings. A megaphone in one hand and an ID card dangling around his neck, in danger of getting it caught on the megaphone.

Things just seemed to be getting stranger and stranger.

Meekins fumbled with his megaphone and yelled through the mouthpiece.

"HANNAH PRYCE! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR THE ATTEMPTED MURDER OF PROSECUTOR MILES EDGEWORTH!"

"...Hannah Pryce is on a two week vacation in Belize." A soft voice replied.

Everyone in the room looked towards the owner of the voice. A small woman who was looking very very tearful.

"...And who are you?" Asked Meekins, forgetting in his surprise to turn on his megaphone.

"I know you! You're Hannah's replacement!" Gumshoe yelled across the room, pointing at the mousy, pale woman who was standing stooped up in the corner.

"...I just wanted him to love me..." she wept bitterly, her soft , whispery voice. "I thought by poisoning his tea, he could turn to me for help, and i could help him...And he'd love me...I could nurse him, protect him and nurse him back to health!"

"What did you put in his tea?!" Phoenix yelled angrily.

"This..." she said tentatively, placing a small glass bottle on the floor from where she stood in the corner, a little way from the bench, and rolling it towards the Paramedics.

The Paramedic picked it up in his gloved fingers nodded at the label and told his partner to ring ahead and get the antidote.

"This isn't gonna kill him. But if he'd have finished the bottle, it would have been curtains."

Meekins with unnecessary pleasure grabbed a hold of the poor woman and read her her rights, holding the megaphone right next to her ears.

"...Looks like being promoted back to police officer made him even more eager than usual...weird." Phoenix commented to himself as the Judge appeared to have a minor fit of his own at the fact that this kind of ruckus was going on in HIS courtroom.

He looked down at Miles who was now breathing comfortably on oxygen.

"Miles, are you awake?" he mumbled softly, feeling his friend, and opponents hair saturated in sweat against his own, trembling palms.

"....Mmmph...." he mumbled. "What happened...? Is...the trial over...?" His eyes opened.

"Its okay...crazy secretary, poison in your tea .All over, you just stay still." Phoenix smiled.

"...This is probably my worst defeat..." Edgeworth sighed softly. "...floored by...tea..."

"...I have to concur..."Phoenix agreed and smiled at him as the Paramedics wheeled him to the ambulance.


End file.
